


Black Leather Kink

by LadyKiera



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Fluff, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiera/pseuds/LadyKiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a 'BIG' surprise for his husband Nick when he gets home! that's all I'm going to say ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



> I do not own CSI or the characters, and I dedicate this story to Hyperballad hope you enjoy sweetie ;)

The night air in Vegas was very cold as the temperature hit almost below zero once again and the Las Vegas CSI team hated it. Nick wasn't a big fan of the cold and that's because he was born and raised in Texas where it never reached the temp they are at now even during the winter time. He shivered as he entered the lab taking his evidence to Mandy's lab for Greg wasn't there tonight he was at home and he couldn't help, but envy his husband. After dropping the evidence with Mandy he told her to hand them over to Catherine because his sift was over and he proceeded to head to the breakroom upon entering he grabbed himself some coffee, just as he turned to head out Catherine and Warrick came walking in he greeted them with a wave.

"Night guys" Nick stated

"Going home Nicky?" Catherine asked Nick nodded.

"Yeah the evidence is with Mandy I told her to give them to you when she got them back, meanin' my job is done, my husband is waitin' for me at home, I'm off tomorrow and now? I'm outta here! Later" Nick stated

"You lucky bastard" Warrick mumbled with a chuckle Nick laughed back.

"Tough break man" with that Nick left the breakroom and he was headed out.

Nick was excited to get home and be with Greg this day was long and eventful and all he wanted to do now is go home have dinner and sit in front of the tv with Greg or he could just go to bed when he got home...yeah that's what he'll do he'll go to bed when he gets home. If the yawn he let out was any indication he was extremely tired. He arrived home within 30 minutes he pulled into the drive and parked his truck, he got out and locked the doors he then turned and headed for the front door opening the door he walked into a darkened house confused he turned to lock the door once it was locked he made his way through the house calling out to Greg.

"Greg? Darlin' are ya here?" Nick asked.

when he received no answer he started to get a little worried, he new he had to be home because his car was in the driveway so he headed towards their bedroom after he had searched the kitchen, back yard, bathroom and guest bedroom and finding no Greg. When he got to the bedroom door he slowly opened it and was stopped dead in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat and he instantly became hard at what he saw, there before his very eyes was Greg in complete black leather from head to toe, he had a collar around his throat and a leash strapped to it. The room was lit with red candles and the drapes were red cloaking the room into darkness as well as the bed spread, pillow cases and sheets.

Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing it was like something out of a porn movie he quickly recovered and walked slowly towards his husband who was standing by the bed looking nervous and excited at the same time. Nick looked deep into his eyes he then leaned forward and gently, but firmly kissed him deepening it after a moment making Greg moan out. Nick pulled back after a short time breathing hard and putting his forehead against his.

"Greg?" Nick squeaked then cleared his throat to try again "Greg? W-what is all this?" Nick asked a much calmer voice.

"A little role playing...unless you don't want to" Greg replied suddenly feeling unsure and very nervous Nick shook his head quickly.

"Hell yeah I want to, but you'll have to tell me what you want to do" Nick said softly.

"I want you to play the dominate master and I'll play the slave who has to do what he's told no matter what" Greg whispered seductively making Nick gulp and nod.

Nick took a step back he switched characters quickly and took command "Get your ass down on your knees" Nick hissed out Greg stayed where he was for a moment until Nick shouted "NOW!" Greg obeyed then getting down on his knees.

Nick stripped himself of all his clothing he then strolled up to Greg standing in front of him his cock touching the side of his face he reached down and grabbed the leash, bringing Greg's head up he reached down and grabbed the young boy's hair placing his face in front of his cock he looked down at him and he couldn't help, but groan at the site.

"Suck me" Was Nick's command.

"Please master no..I-I don't want it" Greg whimpered, but Nick tugged harder.

"I don't care what you want when I tell you to suck me I expect you to do so" Nick growled "Now do it" with that Greg took Nick's cock into his mouth and began sucking him off.

Nick groaned as soon as his cock disappeared into that wonderful mouth of his lover "Ah fuck..that feels so good" Nick groaned out he began to fuck that wonderful mouth "You like that don't you? You like when my cock goes into your mouth? I know I do" Nick said he threw his head back and moaned out "Mmmm...yes oh fuck so good" after a few moments of getting the best blow job of his life he pulled Greg off of him and pulled him up "Get up on that bed get on your hands and knees and have your pretty little ass sticking out for me"

Greg reluctantly obeyed as he did what he was told. Nick tied Greg's hands to the headboard he then walked around the bed grabbed the lube and condoms along with the whip that was lying on the bed beside his husband, Greg must have thought of everything. Shaking his head he immediately got up on the bed and behind Greg he rubbed the globes of his ass with his hands spreading the cheeks he flattened his tongue and began probing his hole making Greg groan at the feel. Nick pulled back and slapped him with the whip.

"Not a sound and you do not cum until I give you permission understand slave?" Nick said then asked Greg shook his head.

"B-But master..." another smack stopped him from saying anything

"Excuse me, but nothin' I am the master here; you are to obey me got it? Now I will say it again you are not to make a sound and you cannot and will not cum until I give you permission understood?" Nick growled out Greg nodded and Nick smirked "That's a good slave"

Nick released the leash so he could reach over and grab the lube sitting beside the condoms. He unscrewed the cap and poured and generous amount on his fingers he then thrusted all three of his fingers into Greg's awaiting hole, Greg had to bite down on his lip hard to keep from crying out at the sudden penetration of his fingers. Nick quickly cissered his fingers to stretch his lover out so he could take him in all the way. Once he was finished he removed his fingers then reached over and grabbed the condom he quickly rolled it down his length, then he lubed himself up and thrusted into his lover quickly and Greg couldn't help, but let out a cry at that Nick grabbed the whip and smacked him with it.

"What did I tell you? Not a sound" Nick warned he then dropped the whip, grabbed his lover's hips and began thrusting hard and fast.

Greg was having a very difficult time staying quite when his lover was fucking him into the mattress hard and fast. Nick was panting by now he was having a hard time holding on because being inside his lover was like heaven it felt way to good. He stopped for a moment so he could get onto his feet making him push Greg further into the mattress and began pounding into that tight hole he loved to dominate.

"Oh, oh, fuck this fuckin' feels good. You like this? You like when my massive cock pounds into your tiny little hole? Your so tight it's a wonder I fit, but fuck you feel good" Nick growled as he pounded harder "You can speak slave"

that's when Greg began shouting "S-stop master please...I-I can't take much more your so big" but Nick just grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as he whispered into his ear harshly.

"Your gonna say you love it. Say it, say that you love it" Nick ordered Greg shook his head making Nick pull harder "SAY IT!" Nick yelled and for a moment he thought maybe he had gone to far and that Greg was going to call out the safety word, but he didn't.

"I-I love it master...I love when you pound me hard, please master please fuck me harder and faster" Greg said finally giving in to his master and lover making Nick smile

"That's a good pet" Nick cooed stroking his hair and started pounding harder and faster.

The bed started moving with his thrusts as they groaned at the pleasure both of them were getting. Nick bent forward reaching around he grabbed a hold of Greg's cock stroking it in time with his thrusts, he gripped the base of it to keep his lover from reaching his climax. Greg began whimpering he wanted release, but he was being denied his orgasm which was quickly approaching as was Nick's. Nick thrusted three more times before his orgasm hit and when it did his back bowed as he released his seed deep inside his husband's body crying out his name. Nick looked up trying to catch his breath he realized that he still had Greg's cock in his hands and began stroking it he leaned over and licked his ear then whispered into it.

"You can cum now slave" Nick said

Greg let go with a cry so loud that he actually blacked out from his intents orgasm. When Greg came to he found himself cleaned and in a pair of pajamas, he turned his head and found Nick looking at him with worry in his eyes so Greg smiled to reassure him that he was fine. Nick placed his hand on his face and stroked the stray of locks that was in his face behind his ear and smiled loving at him.

"Are you alright darlin'?" Nick asked Greg nodded with a smile.

"Yeah Nick I'm fine that was mind blowing thank you" Greg said.

"Yes it was mind blowin' and I should thank you for wantin' to do this for me, but you scared me when you blacked out like that, you have never blacked out when you reached orgasm, but you did and it worried me are you sure your ok?" Nick said then asked Greg just nodded and moved closer into Nick's arms as he wrapped them around him holding him close to him.

"Yes Nick I'm sure I'm ok, but I am still tired so sleep time! Good night Nick I love you" Greg said then yawned Nick chuckled and kissed his forehead

"Good night Greg and I love you too" Nick whispered lovingly then followed his husband drifting of to sleep.

End.


End file.
